In modern data storage systems, information is commonly stored on one or more data storage devices, such as, but not limited to, optical, magnetic, or solid-state disks. Each disk typically includes one or more tracks having a plurality of sectors. For example, a typical track includes 1000 or more 512 byte sectors or 250 or more 4 kilobyte sectors. Errors can occur in any of the sectors at any given time due to noise or malicious interference. However, certain portions of a sector are often known to exhibit higher error rates than other portions of the sector.